While various forms of carts, sometimes referred to as dollies, exist, few if any are specialized for supportively holding debris bags, especially those dictated by various refuse collectors. And, none can perform the double function of properly supporting and transporting a debris bag, while easily converting to a more typical car function. One such debris bag, for example, is of a specified height, width, and depth and is typically used to bag yard and garden cuttings and debris. Companies almost always require that the user transport the specifically sized full bags to a curbside or the like. Filling and transporting such bags is quite difficult and laborious. Filling by only one person is extremely difficult as unsupported bags usually collapse and fall. Transporting a bag, once full, can either be difficult of totally impossible for one person. The present apparatus solves these problems with a dual purpose wheeled cart apparatus that fully supports and transports various bags and cargo.